


Stressed Out

by jlowi17



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlowi17/pseuds/jlowi17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RTX is getting to Michael</p><p> </p><p>Cue Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my RTWA gal Tilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+RTWA+gal+Tilly).



> This is a birthday gift for one of my pals, cause I'm too lazy and cheap to get her an actual birthday gift ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

“I SWEAR TO MOTHER FUCKING GOD I SWEAR I FUCKING SWEAR!”

 

Michael was angry, which in all honesty wasn’t that new or big of a deal. It came part-and-parcel with being the face and name of Achievement Hunter’s ‘Rage Quit’ show.

He had had a rough day though. All the stress of RTX and getting videos done beforehand had been building up and it was only fair to believe that doing a Rage Quit would help to exert some of those frustrations. He didn’t think it would escalate as much as it did.

Once again, Gavin was sitting beside his boi, stifling his giggles as Michael slammed his keyboard in frustration. It was the same as it always was, but Gav didn’t mind. Angry Michael was something that never got old, no matter what game he was playing.

Today Michael was playing some god awful indie game that was on sale on the Xbox Store. Hell he didn’t even know whether it really was classed as a game, it was that terrible. Regardless he sat though its bullshit, mashing buttons and screaming to high heaven.

After sitting through twenty minutes of agony from this so-called game, Michael flopped, giving up and throwing himself down onto his desk, forehead pressed against the laminated wood.

Next to him, Gavin gave him a hearty pat on the back as he got his breath back from all the laughter.

“Alright Micoo! I think you’ve got yourself a great Rage Quit there! You really showed that game the epitome of Rage Quit!”

Michael said nothing, staying stock still aside from the flinch he made when Gav touched him.

“Micoo…?”

Gav’s brow furrowed. Something wasn’t right. Michael had his face down on his desk, shoulders shaking too much for it to be laughter. Gavin could see small smudges of liquid on the desk, and his mind fit two and two together.

Cautious of his actions, he reached over and gently put his hand on Michael’s shoulder, turning the curly-haired boy towards him.

“Micoo? Micoo please let me help?”

Michael looked up at Gavin, tears still rolling down his cheeks and eyes red, stress practically rolling off him in waves.

“Shhh Shhh It’s gonna be all right Micoo.”

Gavin tenderly cupped Michael’s glistening, tear stained cheeks, and leant his forehead against the other.

He gently pressed his lips to Michael’s, effectively taking Michael by surprise and wiping whatever was on his mind. Michael leant into it, as if satisfying a craving he didn’t know he had.

“Thanks Gav. I guess I needed that,” Michael whispered sheepishly, a light blush peppering his now dry cheeks.

“No problem my boi. You know I’m always here if you need” Gavin said this, and lightly pecked Michael again, squeezing his shoulder and giving a hug before turning back to his work

Michael smiled warmly to himself, all worries now forgotten, and turned back to his work.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
